


Unspoken Words

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Ferdinand and Hubert are dorks and in love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Tenderness, obviously takes place post crimson flower but shockingly there is actually no major spoilers at all, supportive friends, thats not a tag and im sad about that, the edel/dorothea is a background elemnt but the play a big role on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Dorothea's eyebrows raised, "You haven't talked about this with him? I see him making calf eyes at you...well, whatever equivalent Hubert has for calf eyes, at you, so I thought the both of you had confessed already.""We did!" a beat, "We did? Did we? I am not so certain anymore. I believe I did so indirectly, but we never defined what we are to one another."Ferdinand knows that there issomethingbetween him and Hubert, and intends to finally firmly establish what exactly the nature of that something is.





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I know I have requests to fill and comments to reply too but the inspo for this struck so hard that i wrote it down in my notes app during class. I know most ppl would have had Edelgard be with Byleth but like, I love Edel/Dorothea, sue me.
> 
> Edit 4/15/2020: I know its been months but I finally decided I'd fix up the typos and awkwardly phrased sentences in this, they've always bugged me. I originally wrote this in the middle of class lol

"I'll be honest with you, Ferdie, I did not expect you to be the one to melt Hubie's icy heart," Dorothea said with a smile, punctuating it by taking a long drink of her tea. While they still had their differences, the pair would often meet for occasional tea times, as it was hard to deny that no one quite knew tea like Ferdinand.  
  
The comment, innocuous as it was, stopped Ferdinand's breathing long enough for him to choke upon his own sip , beating his chest and coughing, "I would not exactly say that is what I have done," he muttered rasply, patting his chest one last time for good measure, "We are simply two adults who enjoy spending time with one another."  
  
"Whatever you say, Ferdie. You aren't canoodling with the Empress's right hand man, just like I'm not kissing that same Empress under the moonlight every night."  
  
"You are her wife! And we are not 'canoodling'!" he paused, warmth overtaking his cheeks, "I do not know how to describe what it is we have."  
  
Dorothea's eyebrows raised, "You haven't talked about this with him? I see him making calf eyes at you...well, whatever equivalent Hubert has for calf eyes, at you, so I thought the both of you had confessed already."  
  
"We did!" a beat, "We did? Did we? I am not so certain anymore. I believe I did so indirectly, but we never defined what we are to one another."  
  
She reached a hand out to pat his, equal parts comforting and patronizing, "You ought to tell him exactly what you want then, Ferdie. Maybe tell him how much it would inconvenience Edelgard if you keep dancing around each other."  
  
He pouted, "I do not like the thought of leveraging the opinion of someone he once loved against him like that, and _especially_ not Edelgard."  
  
This made his companion laugh, which in turn deepened his own scowl, "He had a crush on her when they were in school! She told me that they've talked about it and moved on. You don't need to be jealous, I don't think theres a thing in this world he loves more than you."  
  
"Loves?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Ferdie. I've seen that man pull himself away from things in a way that he'd barely do if Edelgard threatened to execute him just for you. I know it's hard to believe considering you got on just about everyone's nerve back at the academy-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"-But Mr. Scary Sorcerer himself has softened up for you. Me and Edie think that you do him good."  
  
Ferdinand had no reponse to this, simply looking down at his shaky reflection on his cup. Apparently it was obvious to others that he and Hubert had something...special. Something loving. He had not thought there was a need to put it to words, but sudden he felt the abscence of a title severely. Were they simply life partners? Lovers? They leaned against each other so the edges of their hands brushed, they exchanged words via hushed whispers when there was no need other than to be close, they dined together every night, followed by a relaxing cup of coffee and tea...  
  
He was in love with Hubert and was very certain the other felt the same. And it could not go unsaid any longer.  
  
Unlike he usually would, he picked up the delicate china cup and chugged the remnants of the scalding brew, before gingerly clinking it back down on the table upon regaining his composure, "I thank you Dorothea, for the company and advice, but I must take my leave. Send my regards to Her Majesty."  
  
Without another word he pushed his chair away from the table and marched off briskly in the direction Dorothea knew to be Hubert's offices. She shook her head fondly, "You two were made for each other, Ferdie. The two people most incomprehensible to everyone else." Laughing, she went back to her own drink, formulating the most embarrassing way to recount these events to her wife.

* * *

"Hubert," Ferdinand's voice boomed through the blessedly empty hallway as he firmly knocked thrice on Hubert's door, "I have something urgent I must speak with you about."  
  
He initially recieved no response, and terrified thoughts of rejection swirled in his head, but after an eternally long thirty seconds he heard footsteps approach the door before the lock clicked and it swung open, revealing the disgruntled face of one name by the name of Hubert von Vestra. His trademark dour expression softened, but only to a degree that someone who knows him exceptionally well could discern.  
  
And no one knew him quite like Ferdinand.  
  
"What is it? I'm quite busy, as you can see," he gestured tothe room behind him where a stack of papers towered over his desk.  
  
"It will take but a moment," he assured, though he sounded anything but confident then, "There is something I must tell you, and an answer I must recieve in return."  
  
With his typical small smile, Hubert nodded, "Speak, then."  
  
Swallowing thickly, Ferdinands mouth opened and words began to pour out faster than he could think them, "I love you most ardently, Hubert. I do not know why we began whatever game we were playing, but I wish it to stop. I love you, and am tired of being uncertain. Ferdinand von Aegir is a man who his proactive in his goals and romance is no exception. Do you feel the same?"  
  
He had practically shouted his confession, and by the end he was panting, wide and expectant eyes trained directly on Hubert's surprised expression. Clearlg he had expected it to be a matter of politics, not a declaration of love. The mage was a man of few words (but what he did say was always calculated) but never before had someone shocked him into silence. After an agonizingly slow minute, he finally was able to speak.  
  
"You are quite the fool."  
  
"I bare my heart to you in this way and you insult me?"  
  
"I am simply stating the truth. I could not have been any more clear in my feeling and intent then I was. I had assumed you would have picked up on it by now."  
  
"You could have told me with words."  
  
Pink dusting his cheeks, Hubert looked away and clicked his tongue, "Perhaps," after a moment of careful thought, he turned his gaze to the floor in a rare display of shame, and spoke in a soft voice, "My apologies."  
  
A tingly, pleasant feeling filled Ferdinand from head to toe at the bashful mess of a man, strange and wonderful Hubert, who had spent his whole life holding all but Edelgard at an arms length, and was just now learning the ins and outs of interacting with others. The strides he had made were tangible, and Ferdinand was more than pleased to be with him while he made those last few leaps.  
  
"I accept your apology. However, the issue remains," his smile once again faded into grim determination, "I must hear you say it. I could not rest until I do. Please."  
  
Sighing through his nose, Hubert closed his eye, and with a pained (well rather, embarassed, but for him they may have well been the same) expression, spoke those magical, magical words, "I love you, Ferdinand von Aegir."  
  
He had mentally prepared himself for all responses he could have recieved, but the statement still made him weak in the knees, and he put a hand to his head, "I am elated! Beyond elated! Overjoyed! Mayhaps more than any von Aegir before me! However, I am also now feeling quite faint."  
  
He took a few shaky steps forwards, and almost fell onto the other man, who started, but quickly gathered himself to hold him steady, muttering something about him being "delightfully ridiculous". He kicked the door to his office back open, and rested Ferdinand's unsteady body against the door.  
  
Ferdinand took a second to compose himself, but it was brief, as the moment he seemed steady on his feet Hubert put his elbows on either side of his head, looking down at him, visible eye full of an unreadable emotion he'd seen in them before. In a small, pleading voice, he spoke, "Let me kiss you."  
  
He didn't even have to think about his response, "Please do."  
  
Leaning down, their lips met in an embrace that was long overdue. It felt like a thousand mages were sparking Ferdinand's body with Thoron with all the tingles that shot through him, making his body burn red hot. The movements of their lips were unsynced, inexperienced, and clumsy, but that made it feel all the more wonderful. He extended his arms out to wrap them around Hubert's shoulders. In return, Hubert moved his arms from the door to grasp at Ferdinand's hips, who groaned at the tight grip. They stayed like that for seconds, then minutes, then twenty of those, at first passionately then settling into languidly locking lips, only pulling away for air or the occasional teasing quip at the other's expense. They quickly settled into one another's rhythm, like they'd been doing this for years rather than less than a half hour.  
  
Heaven, however, is not eternal.  
  
They broke apart with a jump when there as an instant knock on the door at Ferdinand's back, "Hubert?" Edelgard's commanding tone came through from the other side, "Do you have a moment?"  
  
The answer was well and truly no, but Hubert was never one to deny Edelgard anything, this fact Ferdinand had long since come to accept.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, just a minute."  
  
_Sit in the chair by my desk_, Hubert mouthed, and Ferdinand obeyed, quickly flopping into the embroidered seat, brushing down the front of his jacket which had been, _uhm,_ ruffled. Straightening out his own clothes, Hubert took a deep breath and opened the door with a bow.  
  
Edelgard, as regal as ever, stepped into the room, eyeing the both of them in a way that communicated quite clearly that she had heard what they had been doing, and their blood ran cold.  
  
But then, she smiled. Broadly, uninhibited, in a way she only did with their former professor or Dorothea.  
  
"I had things I wished to talk to you about, but it seems like you've sorted themselves out on their own."  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Edelgard?"  
  
"It's no longer of any importance," she paused, "There was also the matter of the political reception with the diplomatic liason of Brigid which you needed to attend, but you are indisposed at the moment. Unfortunate."  
  
"I am not-"  
  
She held a hand out, and of all things she could have done that Ferdinand would expect, wink at him was not one of them, "I believe you are," her smile softened into a gentle one, "You deserve this, Hubert. We have done nothing but toil for more than a decade, enjoy yourself."  
  
She turned to Ferdinand now, back to her serious(? he was now unsure) face, "As a friend, I ask you not to break his heart. As your Empress, there will be punishment if you do."  
  
Then, as quickly as she came, she left, likely off to relay these events to Dorothea, leaving both men confused, yet pleased.  
  
"I suppose that was her way of giving us her blessing," Ferdinand finally managed.

"Yes," was Hubert's hesitant reply. 

After another moment of silence, Ferdinand once again broke it, asking one of the questions he had come here to get answered, "Tell me now, Hubert, what am I to you? Or rather, what are we? Our love is mutual yes, but that is not all there is."

"I would ask you that same question. My path, for the forseeable future, is not a pleasant one. I would want for nothing other than to walk it with you, to call you my lover, and perhaps one day even husband, but I will not ask that of you. The choice is in your hands."

This prompted the other to stand and walk over to the mage, looking up at his face. Hubert wasn't a conventionally attractive man, he hid himself behind his hair and dark clothes, his face was all bones and angles, and there were ever present bags under his eyes from consistent lack of sleep. Yet Ferdinand could not help but think him the most painfully beautiful person yet born to this world. He reached out to put Hubert's cheek in his hand, who leaned into the touch, "I will walk any path with you by my side."

Hubert leaned down and Ferdinand strained up, and they met in the middle for a sweet kiss, which was not even close to the last one for the evening, and finally, together, felt a type of peace they had never known before, and hoped to feel the rest of their lives.•

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It was nice to feel such powerful inspo again.
> 
> P.S let me know whether or not the accepted shipname is Dorogard or Edelthea or something else entirely


End file.
